


A taste of you

by BeautifulButterfly13



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulButterfly13/pseuds/BeautifulButterfly13
Summary: Yugyeom was sitting on the couch, browsing through his phone when Jinyoung approached him.





	A taste of you

Yugyeom was sitting on the couch, browsing through his phone when Jinyoung approached him. Taking a seat beside him, the older leaned against his shoulder, idly watching him scroll through his sns.  
  
Moments later there was a hand on top of one of his own, taking it away from the device and guiding it toward the body next to him.  
  
Jinyoung started to play with his fingers, holding each one on its own as if counting them or jutting his own digits in between the gaps to intertwine their hands.  
  
Gradually moving up his arm, Yugyeom felt a ticklish sensation as the older boy softly caressed him, fingers sliding up to the inside of his elbow.  
  
Jinyoung brought his forearm up to his face, Yugyeom still immersed in the small screen.  
  
Suddenly Yugyeom let out a yelp, snatching his arm from the older's hold, jostling him into a straight position away from his shoulder.  
  
He blinked.  
  
"Did you _bite_ me?" he asked incredulous, looking at the reddish spot appearing on the place the other just dug his teeth into then at the boy himself.  
  
Jinyoung's only reply was a chuckle, his eyes crinkling at the edges.  
  
" _Why_ did you bite me?" he insisted, still staring stunned at the smiling older boy.  
  
"Because," the other simply said. Then he seemed to think a bit, "you looked soft."  
  
Yugyeom's confusion didn't faze him at all as Jinyoung settled into his previous position, trapping his arm once again and tracing the mark there then lightly pressing at it.


End file.
